the warmth written in the words
by Faineift
Summary: Faces pass, days pass as well, but time keeps ticking as if they weren't separated. France is a long way from Japan, but that doesn't stop text messages, does it? Apparently, it doesn't stop hearts from beating, either. A oneshot fic where Rin is around the world sightseeing while Haru is still in Japan, written in Haru's point of view.


**A/N: **Nov 21st, Day 2  
Prompt: Departure -'what sort of sight are you seeing now?' and 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'

day two is done. c:  
I don't really have much to say for this, but I liked writing it. I absolutely love the line 'what sort of sight are you seeing now?' though. it's beautiful. c:

Anyhow, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do absolutely not own Free! in anyway, but of course, you probably knew that. ^^

* * *

**the warmth written in the words**

I've never really noticed how everyone easily moves along with their lives, not knowing what others are going through.

It's just a thought that I've had, ever since Rin has left me. Not permanently, only to go around the world, but the distance is greater than ever and I notice it every second of the day, every heartbeat that passes.

_'Where could he be now?'_ I wonder. The blue of my eyes show a small tinge of sadness with the depth of an ocean.

I remember how much he didn't want to leave, but the chance was too great. A chance to travel the world. Sightseeing, something I knew he loved. Something I've also loved ever since I met Rin.

_"Go," I encouraged. "If you don't, you'll regret it. I don't want to ever see you regret something."_

I remember the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Out of joy? Sadness? Love?

_"Go."_

I'm not sure what it was, but it didn't matter since I held him all the same.

_"I'll see you in around a month then, Haru."_

_"See you then."_

The plane carried him off with many words left unsaid. But those words were simply waiting for their own time – a time where they can be properly conveyed.

-/-/-/-

…

…

My eyes blink open and a stream of moonlight shines in through the curtains of my room. Stars twinkle outside the window against a canvas of black night sky.

Usually, I'd stop and stare at them for a while, but I think I'd appreciate them better with Rin beside me. I let out a small sigh, smile softly, and shut the curtains.

The room goes dark, but it's not uncomfortable.

It's another sleepless night. I've gotten a lot of them at the beginning when Rin left, but I've gotten a lot fewer recently. Also, it's not like I'd tell him that I couldn't sleep when he wasn't here. My pride won't allow that.

He'd also never let me live it down. I can just _imagine_ the grin on his face.  
_"Oh- is that so, Haru? You couldn't sleep when I was not there next to you?"_

I can clearly see him grinning as he says that line.

I shake my head, bringing me back into the present. What could I do now that I was awake? I used to just lay there and think. Maybe I could take a bath? Swimming isn't an option at 5 in the morning.

…I'm still thinking about it when the room suddenly lights up.

I glance over to my bedside table. My phone lit up from a new text message.

Walking over and peering at the screen,  
I see who the sender is. _Rin_.

Seeing his name on the screen makes me smile softly. Fondly.

He's really changed me.

I haven't gotten a lot of texts from him – he's probably really busy or maybe he's just planning something like a surprise. We can't really call that often due to overseas calls and time zones either.

With a few taps, I open up the message.

Inside is a picture of Rin in front of the Eiffel Tower, grinning. _Paris, France._ He's holding his phone with one hand, and doing the peace sign with the other. The sky is dark with the night, but covered in small diamond sparkles of the stars. The tower itself is glowing a beautiful golden.

I can see streetlights on the sides, brightly lit with a bunch of different colours. The benches underneath look like somewhere I'd like to sit with Rin.

The whole scene is so magnificent; I can feel my eyes light up. But what catches my eye the most isn't the beautiful scenery or other couples in the background, but Rin. Just Rin in his plaid coat, hat, and scarf.

_'He looks so happy,'_ I think, closing my eyes and smiling.

I have to open them again to check the caption below.  
_'Doesn't the Eiffel Tower look great at this time? Look at all the lights!'_

And then I scroll down. _'I come back to Japan in a few days. I can't wait to see you.'_

_'I miss you, Haru.''  
'-Rin'_

He's coming back soon? The news makes me feel warm on the inside. Or maybe it's the fact that I can feel the fondness in the words.

There's so much I want to reply back – that I miss him as well, that I wish he was beside me, that I've been thinking about when we're reunited ever since he left.

But I don't. Instead, I click the 'Reply' button and type out my own message.

_'what sort of sight are you seeing now?'_

…

…There's so much I'd like to convey in that line.

And as all sorts of  
memories

_("Nanase. If you swim with me, I'll show you a sight you've never seen before!)_

flash through my mind,

_("Rin, come. It's my turn to show you a sight you've never seen before. ")_

I hope he understands

all the warmth written in the words.

…

And he does, because after what feels like a million heartbeats later, my phone vibrates in my hand.

_[Incoming Call – Matsuoka Rin]_

I pick up.

"Rin."

_["Haru! I-.. I didn't know you were awake. …Did I wake you..?"]_

"No, I was awake in the first place," I reply, shaking my head although he can't see me. "Too busy thinking of you," I add with fond expression, a mix between a smirk and another smile. Once a rival, always a rival, after all.

I hear a slight intake of breath on the other end. _["…Mou.. Don't say things like that.."]_

I knew he'd react like that. He always does whenever I say something endearing. But doesn't he realize how endearing _he_ is whenever this happens?

I'm so lucky to have him in my life.

I raise my eyebrows and the soft gasps and shuddering breaths I can tell he's trying to hide. Is he-?

"Rin, don't cry."

_["I-I'm not crying!"]_

"Then?"

_["I-It's just cold…"] _A pause.

_["…And I miss you."]_

I can just imagine him, standing underneath the starry night, the glowing tower, the streetlights. Huddled closely together, bundled against the cold, the phone tightly pressed to his ear with both hands.

So far away from where I am now. France and Japan. Paris is a long distance away from where I am.

"Rin, I miss you too."

_["Haru…"]_

_[…]_

_["But I think absence makes the heart grow fonder, don't you agree?"]_

I blink in surprise. Wow, something so cheesy that I would expect that from Rin, but also something so out of place in this conversation from what I _did_ expect him to do. I expected him to stay silent or go on without acknowledging my line.

Maybe, in a way, I've changed him as well.

But that line is so cheesy…

I stifle a laugh. Rin can say the strangest things, just like a little kid.  
_'Romantic, right?'_

_["Oi- Haru! I heard that laugh you know!"]_

Oh, whoops. I press my lips into a tight smile to stop any sound from escaping.

_["…When I get back to Japan, I swear…"]_

"I honestly can't wait for you to get back though."

_["Yeah, me too. We could swim together again or have a race!"]_

"Or you could simply be here."

_["Yeah, of course."]_ I can hear the smile in his voice.

…

"…We should probably hang up before this call costs too much for both of us."

A sigh. _["True. But…"]_

I know what he's trying to say. Words can mean so much, after all. Even when they're not said. "You know we have to."

_["Fine, fine. Well, see you soon, Haru!"]_

_…_

There's also a message in the silence. One that makes me feel content. I close my eyes, smiling once more.

_["..Goodnight, Haru. Or… good morning, I suppose?"]_

"Bye, Rin."

There's one last pause, before I hear the dial tone.

Slowly, I set the phone back down.

…

…

I think I'll be able to go back to sleep now. I settle into the bed, feeling warm under the covers, in the dark of the room.

For some reason, I feel as if he's with me at this moment.

So, I snuggle even deeper into my covers to hide a smile, awaiting the time we meet again.

After all, I'm sure it'll be soon.


End file.
